Thank you
by maddie.porter.9
Summary: Sidney crosby was walking in the grocery store and he never thought he would find the love of his life there
1. Chapter one

**Thank you**

**Chapter: one**

I was babysitting my niece Natalie. I had to go to the store and she was being really bad. She wouldn't hold my hand and she was running all around. She wouldn't sit still in the cart. I was holding a couple groceries in one hand and holding Natalie's hand with my other. We were just about to turn the corner when I bumped into something hard knocking the groceries out of my hand.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" The guy ask. I look up and see the most gorgeous brown eyes filled with concern staring back at me.

"Um.. Uh.. Yeah I'm fine." I lean over and pick up the groceries and he leans over and helps. I feel Natalie tugging on my arm.

"What sweetie?" I ask.

"Im hungry." She says and I just laugh.

"We will get you something soon hun." I ruffle the hair on her head.

"Your daughter is cute." The gorgeous man with the gorgeous brown eyes says.

"Thank you, but she isn't my daughter. She is my niece." I say and laugh am the expression on his face.

"Damn. I'm sorry. Im sidney by the way." He sticks his hand out and I gladly except.

"Nice to meet you sidney. I'm Maggie." He smiles and kneels in front of Natalie. He introduces himself then whispers something.

"Auntie mag, we should go to lunch with sidney." she looks up with a pleading look. I look at him and laugh.

"Nice. Using my niece to ask me out to lunch."

"Hey you can't blame me for wanting to take two beautiful ladies to lunch." He smirks then grabs my groceries and throws them in his basket. I look at him and he shrugs. He smiles then walks ahead a little bit. I grab Natalie and carry her. She is getting tired and will need her afternoon nap after lunch.

* * *

"Thank you for lunch and the ride home. Although you don't have to." I say and he shrugged. He was currently holding a sleeping Natalie who fell asleep in the back of his car. It was actually quite cute. He looked good holding a kid.

"Lets just take her inside." I open the door and he follows me in. I wait and close the door behind him. He stand there clueless.

"Put her on the couch. I point through the doorway at the couch. He nods. I walk into the kitchen and set the bags down. I hear him walk into the kitchen. I turn around he he is smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask.

"When I laid her down she leaned up and kissed my cheek."

"Awe that's so cute. She really likes you. Guess Im gonna have to keep you around." I wink and his cheeks get a little pink.

"Today was really fun but I should go. I don't want to get in your way." He starts to walk away but I put my hand on his shoulder and stop him.

"You don't have to go. I had fun too and Natalie likes you and will want you here when she wakes up. C'mon you can't turn down Natalie. She would be heartbroken." I go Stand in front of him. As close as possible. He smirks then brushes my bang out of my face. He then rests his hand on my cheek.

"Your very considerate. Sooo I guess I can stay." He smiles and sits down at the island. I sit beside him. I look at him and smile.

"You have gorgeous eyes sidney." I say shyly. He looks at me and smirks. My bangs fall in my eyes and he brushes them away again. He leans in and I can feel his breath on my face.

"Are you gonna kiss me or are we gonna sit here like this all day?" He laughs a little bit and leans in the rest of the way connecting our lips. I reach around and wrap my arms around his neck. We both need air and pull away. He's about to lean back in but we are interrupted.

"Aunt Maggie. Sidney, I'm awake." Natalie came waddling in. She stil was iffy on her walking. She was only two. She stands in between me and Sid. I pick her up and set her on my lap but she reaches for Sidney. He smiles and pulls her into his lap.

"Aunt Maggie can we go swimming? I want to wear my babin suit." I laugh at her because she said babin instead if bathing she knows how to say bathing but she likes to say babin.

"Sure baby but I dont think sidney has a babin suit."

"I should probably go anyways." He stands up and is still holding Natalie.

"No. Sid stay. Sid come swimming." Natalie grabs his shirt.

Sid looks at her and smiles.

"I think I probably have a pair of my brothers upstairs. Not sure if they will fit. He's a scrawny guy." I smile and he shruggs.

"Why Dont I drive home real quick and just grab my own. Ypu guys can get ready while I leave and it will be like I never left." He hands me Natalie and he grabs his keys and leaves. Me and Natalie walk upstairs and change.

* * *

Me and Natalie were outside putting on her floaties when we heard a car pull in. Natalie runs to the hate and waits for Sid. When he come into view she screams and lifts her arms. He smiles and picks her up. He opens the hate an walks in.

"She really likes you. But she need to finish getting her floaters on." I tickle her side a little bit an she squirms. Sid sets her down and I finish putting them on.

"Are you not going swimming?" Sid asks referrings to the clothes I was wearing.

"I have my bathing suit on under this." I smile and lift my shirt and pull my shorts off. I see Sid staring out of the corner of my eye. I smirk.

"Are you gonna wear your clothes?" I ask. He ailed and lift his shirt. It's my turn to stare. And his turn to smirk. I laugh and shake my head. I pick Natalie off the chair and walk into my pool. It was in ground and it was here when I bought the house. I was nice to have when I had family over.

"Sid come on." Natalie yelled. Sid followed in behind us. The water was pretty nice. I walke deeper so Natalie was in the water more. She laughed and splashed around. Sid came over to us. He put his hand on my back and the other one on Natalie's back. She reached for him and he slid her through the water then threw her up and caught her. She laughed and yelled, "again. Again." Sid did it till he got tired. He truly was good with her.

* * *

bikini-single-rise-solid-brown

HMaggies bathing suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you**

**chapter: two**

"Natalie. I said stay away from the edge of the pool." We got out because it was getting chilly and we were sitting around the fire pit. Natalie came running back and jumped in my lap. It was about 9 and she was getting tired. I cradled her and she cuddled into me.

"I'm cold auntie." She said and snuggled closer. Sid stood up and came over. He had on a long sleeved shirt. He lifted it off and handed it to me. I stood Natalie up on my lap and Sid grabbed the shirt and slipped it on her. It was obviously big but she looked so cute in his shirt. I laughed at the bigness.

"It's a wittle big." She said. I laughed and pulled her into me snuggling her.

"But that way you will stay warm. What do you say to sidney?" I asked. She jumped off my lap and into Sids opened arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Sidney smiled and kissed her cheek back. Then Natalie rested her head on his shoulder. I stood up and turned the fire out. I knew she wanted to go to bed.

We walked into the house and into the living room. I grabbed her special pillow and blanket she brings when she stay over and put it on the love seat. She usually sleeps with me and we go to bed together but since Sid was here I wanted to keep an eye on her. I don't want her rolling out of my bed.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask as I sit down on the couch and pat the spot next to me for him to sit down. He sits down and shrugs.

"What about Natalie? Won't she wake up?" He asked and I laugh.

"She could sleep through a rock concert. Trust me. We will be fine." I pat his knee and get up and pick a movie.I pop it in and sit back down.

"Your really good with her ya know?" I say as the previews play.

"I have to be. With my job." He shrugs his shoulders and slumps into the couch more.

"I know who you are. You captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins. The Golden Boy."

"Why didnt you say anything before?"

"I thought that if you knew that I knew who you were you wouldn't want to hang out because you thought I wanted you for your money. Which is so far from the truth. I like you Sid and your a fun guy and it doesn't matter to me that your a famous hockey star." I look at him and he has a huge smile on his face. He leans down and kisses me.

"Do you think it's possible to fall for someone in one day." He whisperes as we pull away. I smile as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and snuggle into him.

"Hell yes. Because captain, I have fallen for you."

"Go on a date with me?" He ask. I smile and look up at him.

"Of course." I was just about to lean in and kiss him again when the phone rang. Thats weird. No one calls this late. It must be Jess my sister, Natalie's mom checking in. I walk over and didnt recognize the number. She must be using the hotel phone. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hi. Is this Maggie Carlson?" The voice asks. I hesitate.

"Yes. May I ask whose calling?"

"This is the Orlando emergency center. Jessica James and Mike James were in a car wreck and killed instantly." As soon as she said this I drop the phone and fall the the floor crying. Sidney rushes in and crouches down. He picked up the phone but it's blank. I'm sobbing. I feel him pull me into his chest and I cry.

I don't know how long we sat there, me crying into his chest but he whispered comforting words and rubbed my back. I finally couldn't cry anymore. I probably looked like shit and here he was wiping my tears. He brushed my hair back and helped me stand up.

"What happened Mag?" He asked. He was rubbing up and down my arms. I looked up into his eyes.

"My sister an her husband are dead. Natalie doesn't have parents." I feel tears roll down my cheek and he pulls me back into his chest. I feel him start to walk me to my downstairs bathroom. We walk in an he shuts the door. He sits me down on the toilet and crouches in front of me.

"Hey it's going to be alright."

"No it isn't. I'm not ready to be a mom By myself." I choke on a sob.

"Your pregnant?" He ask. I shake my head no.

"In my sisters and brother in laws will it says if anything happens to them Natalie goes into my custody and I'm her legal guardian. But that was for like thirty years from now when they passed away from old age. Not now when I'm only twenty three. She is only two years old. How am I supposed to explain to a two year old that she will never see her parents again?"

"Hey. We will figure that out. But right now you need to let it all out. Cry if you want scream yell. But don't keep it inside. That doesn't work. And let me be here for you."

"You don't understand sidney. I lost my parents when I was 13. I have no one left. My longer distance family hates me. They have always like my sister. I don't have anyone." I sobbed and he pulled me back into his chest.

"You have me. You have Natalie. I'm pretty sure Natalie isn't going anywhere and I not gonna. And if you ask me I think Natalie and I are pretty great." I laugh. I pull away and look at him. He's smiling and I smile back.

"Stay over. I have a guest room but I don't want to be alone." I ask. He nods and kisses my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you**

**chapter: three**

I woke up on the couch. Alone. I looked around. Natalie wasn't there and neither was sidney. I got up and went to the kitchen. Natalie was in Sidney's arm on his hip and he was standing over the stove.

"Hi." I said. They turned around and both smiled.

"Aunt Maggie. Momma and dadda come home today." She smiled and jumped in Sidney's arms. I have him a weak smile and went to grab her. She came into my arms and we sat at the island.

"Baby listen. This is gonna be hard for you to understand because your young. But your never gonna see your momma and dad again." I looked at her and she looked confused.

"Why? Where are they?" She looks into my eyes and I mine instantly full with tears.

"They went to heaven. With the angels and god. You won't see them again but they will always be with you in your heart."

"I didn't get to say goodbye." Her eyes filled with tear which made me sob. Sidney came over and rubbed our backs.

"You will get to say goodbye but they just wont be living." I wiped her tears away an sidney wiped mine away.

"Why? What happened?" Natalie asked.

"They got in a car wreck and they stopped breathing and their body doesn't work anymore."

"Are you sure aunt Maggie?" She looks at me funny and I sigh an kid her cheek.

"Yeah baby I'm sure. Why don't you go up in the living room and watch cartoons. Me and sidney will bring your breakfast in." She nodded and I set her on the floor. She walked into the living room an I heard the tv come on.

"I don't think she really understands what this is. But I think once she gets older. I just don't want to have to face my family at the funeral. I mean I will be able to pay for it because of my parents will and how much they gave us. Plus her will. But if I do one little thing wrong my family will blame me."

"Eh who cares about what they think. You were closest with her. Right?" He asks and I nod yes.

"Then you know her the best. Screw them. Up do it how you want." He sit down at the island and runs my back.

"Why are you being so nice when I just met you like 24 hours ago?" I look at him and he smiles while blushing.

"I feel like I have known you my whole life. So you can call it crazy but I have fallen for you Maggie. I hope that's okay." He looks at me and I just lean up and give him a quick peck. I slip off my seat and grab a plates out of the cupboard. I prepare a plate for Natalie one for Sid then one for me. I hand sid his and he follows me into the living room. Natalie is laying down in some weird position. Sometimes I don't think she has bones the way she lays.

"Sit up little girl. I have breakfast for you." He smiled and sits up. I hand her, her little plate and fork. She jumps on the floor and stands at the coffee table to eat. Me and Sid sit down there too.

* * *

"Natalie. Did you get your shoes on?" I ask walking out of the master bathroom. I just gave her sandals to slip on. Today was the funeral. Natalie was still confused but I think she figured out she won't see her parents anymore. She would cry herself to sleep every night asking for her momma and dadda. It broke my heart an it would result in me crying after she went to bed.

Sidney has been great. He stops by almost everyday. Natalie has grown attached to him and she gives him a kiss everytime he leaves. Really the cutest thing ever. He would be piking us up for the funeral. I don't know what to introduce him as to my family. We have had some hot make out sessions while Natalie is napping or after she goes to sleep an he is still over. I should ask him.

I slipped her shoes on and hear sidney pull in.

"Sid here?" She ask and I nod. She hops off the bed and out the door. I'm nervous about the stairs but she know to go slow down them. I stand up an grab my heels from the closet. I walk out of my room and down stairs. Natalie is showing Sid pictures she colored the other day. They notice me and Natalie puts her papers down. Sid picks her up and w walks to the door. I slip on my heels and grab her carseat from by the door. Sid hands me Natalie and puts the carseat in his car. I slip in the passenger seat as he hooks Nat in. He then slips into the drivers seat.

"What if people recognize me?" He asks and I laugh.

"Sid we are in Pittsburgh and my family loves hockey. They will know who you are. Hopefully they have enough respect to not obsess. I mean I know it's sidney crosby poster boy of the NHL but its my sister and it's a funeral." I look at him and he nodds.

"So what do I introduce you as?" I ask and he looks at me. Then realized what I mean.

"What do you want to introduce me as? Honestly I would love to be your boyfriend and be introduced as that. But it's up to you. We have been hanging out a month and I'm so ready to make it official." I smile and look at him. He reaches over and takes my hand.

When we arrive my family is gathered at the door. They look when we pull in. I look at Sid and he winks. He parks the car. He gets out and comes around, opens the door for me. Then gets in the back and unhooked Natalie. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head down on his shoulder. She knew that this was a sad day. Sid holds her with one arm then interlocks our fingers with his free hand. I smile as we walk over. My aunt Marcy is the first one to roll her eyes.

"You shouldn't be smiling at your own sisters funeral." Marcy says.

"Hi aunt Marcy. And I was smiling because sidney was comforting me. He has been the only one this past month." I roll my eyes.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend sidney. Sid this is my family."

"Uncle Jim." Sid shakes his hand.

"Aunt Marcy." Sid kisses her cheek. He wa just raised like that. She seems impressed.

"Aunt Josie." He kisse her cheek.

"Cousin Megan." Megan is 19 and she is checking sidney out right in front of me. Sid kisses her cheek an she kisses his back. He looks uncomfortable and I just roll my eyes.

"Grandma rose." Sid kisses both of Sher cheeks and she smiled. Rose is the best one out of my family she understands how hard my life has been with loosing my parents at such a young age.

"And last but not least cousin Zack." They shake hands.

"Your golden goal was awesome. And the way you played the Stanley cup series, that was awesome." Zack says. Sid smiled and says a polite thank you but zack can tell that he's being disrespectful.

We all walk into the funeral home and the host directs us to the right spot. The funeral home did it exactly how I wanted it. I knew she woulproud okay with the way it turned out. Her and mikes relationship wasn't like most. They were fun and outgoing. Very rarely serious. I knew this was gonna be a hard day.

We talk to the pastor doing the service. People start filling in and we took our seats. The pastor stood at the podium up front. He looked at the casket before he started.

"A month ago we lost two beautiful people. Tradgedy struck and they were at the wrong place at te wrong time. But maybe god wanted them walking beside him. We will never know. But we will know what wonderful people they were. First speaking is Jessica's sister, Maggie." He nodded at me and I walked up. I wipe my tears and sniffled.

"My sister saved my life. She's 7 years older than me and when I was thirteen and she was twenty out parents lives were taken. She took me in and cared for me. She had helpr me through everything. She always told me she loved watching me grow up an into a beautiful independent women and she said she couldn't wait to watch her daughter Natalie grow too. Natalie is two and will never see her parents again. I know my sister and mike will always watch over her. I love my sister so much and I don't know who I'm gonna call when I have boy troubles or trouble at work. Or just to call to cry because I miss my parents. She has held me together and now I have to be a parent and be strong for Natalie who doesn't really understand this. I'm gonna be the best mom I can be for Jess and Mike so their little girl can grow into a women like they would want. I'm gonna miss you guys." I am pretty much sobbing. I go over and lay the teddy bear she got me for valentines day when I got stood up. I leaned down wiped the red lipstick off.

She hated red lipstick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you**

**chapter: four**

"Im taking you and Nat to meet the guys. They want to meet the girl who makes me smile so much. They just don't know it's two girls." Sid kissed my forehead. Nat was having her afternoon nap and the guys had a game tonight.

"It's been three weeks since we made it official. It's been almost two months since I met you and Nat and it's been that long since I can't stop smiling." I look up at him and he is of course smiling. Which only makes me smile. So I lean up and kiss him.

"What are they gonna think when they realize I have a baby to take care off. They probably will think I'm a money whore." He frowns and pulls me into his lap.

"If they have a problem with you or Nat then they can come to me about it. An I know your not a money whore. And some of the guys have kids so they will love you and I think the other guys will be wrapped around Natalie's finger just like I am."

"Your finally admitting it." I jab at him. He shake his head, rests his hands on my side.

* * *

"Sid. I'm nervous." I say as we walk up to the locker room doors. He smiles and grabs my hand.

"Don't be. They will love with you." He swipes his card and we walk in. Everyone looks up. The guys are smirking.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Maggie and he niece Natalie." Sid wraps his arm around my shoulder. Guys start walking up and introducing themselves. I know who they are though. I notice a guy, more like a kid baby talking to Natalie. I smile and introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Beau Bennett I was just called up." I shake his hand.

"Congrats on being called up. I think you guys have a shot at the cup. And this winter classic thing is cool. To be honest though I was nervous to meet you all especially since this is an important game."

"That's why when I got called up I was really excited. I could tell this was their year. The guys who are still here are yearning for another cup." He smiles and I nod. Sid loves talking about the cup.

"Well I need to suit up. Nice meeting you. Sid never stops smiling. I don't know how his face isnt stuck like that." He winks. Sid must have heard cause he gives Beau a little shove a he walks away.

"Oh my god who is this cutie?" A dark haired, tanned skinny girl took Natalie right out of my arms. I look at Sid an he nods.

"Vero this is Maggie my girlfriend an her niece Natalie. Magg that's Vero. Flowers fiancé." We shake hands but Vero obsesses over Natalie.

"I gotta get my gear on. I will see you after the game." He kisses me then Natalie.

"Sid seems close with this cutie pie." Vero bounces Natalie a bit.

"Natalie is my niece but she is legally under my custody. My sister died about two months ago along with my brother in law. It was in their will that Natalie would become legally mine if something ever happened." I brush nats bangs out of her eyes and kiss her.

"Your really brave for doing that. Plus being in a relationship with the posterboy of the NHL. That's really brave." Vero hands Natalie back and she wraps her arms around my neck an lays her head on my shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you Vero but me and Nat should get to our seats." Vero nods and goes back over to marc. I smile and walk out of the locker room.

The game was going good. We were down by one but it's been close. Sid had the puck and passed it when Steckel hit Sid and he went gasped as he went down. I stood up. He was being taken out of the arena into the locker room. I grabbed Nat and rushed to the locker room. I saw a guy walk into a room. I walked in and Beau bennett recognized me and signaled to the other guys he knew me.

"Where is sidney? Is the hit bad?" I rushed out. He pointed to another door.

"But you won't be allowed in their. Why don't you go home and wait for him. It will be awhile. Ill tell him you went home and are waiting for him and you came looking for him." He patted my shoulder. I smiled and walked to my car Praying sidney would be okay!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you**

**chapter: five **

I must have fallen asleep because me and Nat were cuddled together on the couch which means sidney isn't here. He must have got out of there late and just went home. I was praying to god that he is okay.

I get up and Start to make Nat breakfast when I hear my phone go off. I run over and see that it's Vero. How she got my number I don't know.

"Hello?" I say

_"Maggie? Have you seen Sidney? Me and Marc are at his house to check on him and he isn't here"_

"He isn't here. I left because they wouldn't let me into the room. So Beau told me to go home and wait."

_"Well he isn't here. I guess we will keep looking."_

She hung up. I finish making breakfast and go wake Nat up. She is eating when I hear the door open. In comes sidney.

"Hi." I say. He just stands there. He looks mad.

"Are you okay? Is your head okay?" I asked.

"My head is fine. But me, not so much." He crosses his arms then points to the living room.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"Your what's wrong."

"What the hell did I do?"

"Tanner Glass told me how you came onto him and then when you say other players coming into the locker room you left. What the hell? I can't turn my back on you without you trying to fuck my teammates."

"Woah, woah, woah. I did not come onto tanner glass. I went to the locker room as soon as you got hit and beau told me to go home and he would tell you where I went. I didn't try to fuck your teammate. I can't believe you would believe ihim over me. You just got him this year. I'm your girlfriend. You know what get out. I can't deal with this." I wiped my tears. Sidney shook his head and left.

* * *

_Two days later_

Sidney had a game tonight. I wasn't going to this one. We haven't talked in two days. He's called me and I've called him but we can't seem to get eachother at the right time. I wa sitting on the couch while Natalie was sleeping waiting for the game to come on. Usually she would stay up for a little bit of it but she had a busy day. So. Was watching alone.

The first period the Pens were up 2-0. Sid didnt have the best first period but I could tell something was off. Ever since that hit the other night. Sid wa racing to the puck behind hte net when a guy from the other team slammed him into the boards. He wobbled and skated off the ice and he walked bak the runway into the locker room. I knew something wasnt right. I barely concentrated on the rest of the game.

The game ended and the pens won 5-2. Sidney didn't return the rest of the game. I waited a little while after the game to see if they were gonna say anything on the news. But they didn't. I turned the tv off and was cleaning up when my phone rang. I saw it was Sidney's name. I was still pissed but I wouldn't just ignore him. So I answer.

"Hello?" I say.

"Maggie?" He asks. His voice sounds shaky.

"Yeah it's me."

"I need you. Mags I just really need you here right now."

"Do you want me to come over. I just need to pack a bag for me and Nat. Then I'll be over." We never really officially broke up and I was still his girlfriend so if he needed me I would be there.

"You know what never mind you have Nat and I forgot just stay home for tonight maybe ill see you tomorrow." Then he hangs up. I stare at the phone. I don't listen to him. I grab my duffle bag out of my room and put some of my clothes in it. I change into my yoga pants and Sidney's old Shattuck Hoody he gave me. I walk into Natalie's room and grab some clothes for her. I sit on the bed.

"Hey baby. It's time to get up. We are gonna go visit Sid." I brush the hair out of her face.

"Really? Good I miss him." She perks right up. I grab her penguins hoody of the bed post that sidney got her. I zip it up. I grab the duffel bag than grab her.

* * *

Walking up to Sidney's door I was nervous. I grabbed the spare key from under the rock and open up the door. There's no light on besides the little lamp in the kitchen. I walk up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

"Nat you need to go back to sleep. Sidney is really tired but you will be able to see him in the morning." I say. I take off her hoodie and tuck her in. I kiss her forehead. She turns over. I walk out of the room and down to Sidney's. I slowly open it and I can make out his figure on the bed.

"I thought I told you that we could maybe wait till tomorrow?" He didnt say it harshly like I thought he would.

"You needed me sidney. It wasn't that hard to get Natalie up. She's excited about seeing you. I told her she had to wait till morning. She's asleep in the guest bedroom. Now what's wrong?" I walk over and reach for the lamp but he stops me.

"Don't turn the light on. Or else I'm gonna throw up again." I look at him worried. I knew sign of a serious concussion. I learned about them when I got one in high school.

"I have a concussion." He says. He rub his hand over his face.

"I lost everything mags. I lost hockey. Which I have known my entire life. I lost you and Natalie. Which.." I cut him off with my lips. I kissed him hard and threw all my passion into it.

"You didn't loose me and Nat. We will always be here because we love you." I smiled and crawled in bed beside him. He pulled me into him and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too. God I have been dying to say it. I mean I thought its too early and you would get freaked out." He laughs and I look up at him.

"Trust me I have been waiting to hear it because I have been wanting to say it. But trust me you never lost me or Nat. She has been asking about you and she is only 2 so she wouldn't understand so I just told her you were busy. She loves you alot. Which I'm surprised especially after the accident that she was as open as she was. But we love you Sidney and that's all that matters."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you**

**chapter: six**

"What did the doctor say?" I asked as sidney walked into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed.

"Im not cleared." He turned over and buried his head in the pillow. It's been almost a year since he's played. He practices but not at full ability. It's really tearing him up.

"You will soon. I'm sure." I rubbed his back and he winced.

"Im sore." He mumbled through the pillow. I crawled on his back and sat on his butt. I lifted his shirt up and rubbed his lower back. He reached back and pulled his shirt over his head. I rubbed up an down his back and rubbed the knots out for awhile until I felt his breathing even out. I climbed off of him, shut the lights off and walked out. Nat was already in bed so I made myself tea and watched tv.

After about an hour I started to feel myself drift off. I took my glass to the kitche., put it in the sink and shut the lights off then I went an turned everything in the living room off. I walked upstairs and into my room. I looked at the bed and a smile instantly formed on my face. Natalie had crawled in bed and was laying with sidney. He had a protective hand laying on her stomach and his other arm wrapped around her. I grabbed my phone of the nightstand and snapped a picture. I crawled into bed and wrapped an arm around Natalie. I drifted off moments later.

When I woke up Sidney and Natalie were still in bed. I kissed Natalie's cheek then leaned down and kissed Sidney. He stirred a little bit then opened his eyes .

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled.

"Good morning handsome. Why is Nat in here?" I asked.

"She had a bad dream and she didnt know where you were. So I told her to crawl up in here."

"Well it was so cute and I took a picture with my phone." He smiled and shook his head. He lifted her up and walked out of the room. Ten minutes later he came back in.

"She'll be better in her own bed. It's still okay for max and tanger to pick her up today right?" He crawlde back in bed and pulled me into him. I nodded my was yes. They spoiled Nat. She love them even if they didnt buy her or do anything she wanted. We all grew close. Especially me and geno. He's my gentle giant and if I need someone to talk to I call him or Vero.

"Lets go camping." Sidney blurted. I looked up at him an he was smiling.

"C'mon I haven't been camping in awhile and Nat would absolutely love it. I know great spot to camp too." He looked at me with pleading eyes. I haven't been camping since I was a teenager so why the hell not?

"Alright. I think Natalie will actually like it. Call max and tanger and tell them they don't need to pick her up." He nodded an grabbed his cell phone from the night stand. He called the guys and they were sad but they would deal.

"Momma." I heard outside the door and then Nat walked in. She started calling me momma about five or six months ago. I knew she liked to and I didn't mind hearing it.

"Good morning baby girl. Did you sleep good?" I asked as she crawled up in bed and squeezed in between me and sidney.

"Yeah except I had a bad dream and couldn't find you so I slept with Sid"

"Awe I'm sorry I was downstairs. But guess what?"

"What momma?"

"Me, you and sidney are going camping."

"What's camping momma?"

I laughed and looked at sidney. He said, "Comping is when we go in the woods and stay in a tent. You will have fun trust me. Now go get your duffel bag out of the closet and me and mom will be right in." He patted her butt, kissed her cheek and helped her jump off the bed.

"Sid." I should probably tell him this before Nat lets it slip again. He looked at me and pulled me into his chest.

"Yeah babe?"

"The other day me and Nat were talking about you and she kind of called you dad."

He looked at me for a few minutes. I was nervous. What if this scares him away. He's only 23 and probably doesn't want the responsibility of being a dad.

"It's okay. I love you and Nat with all my heart and I would be honored for her to call me dad. But you guys really need to meet my parents. My mom has been dying to meet you two." He kissed my forehead. I heard a knock at the door and Natalie came in.

"Momma I threw up. I don't feel good." She crawled up in bed and laid in between me and sidney. I got up and went into her room. There wasn't any around she must have made it to the bathroom. I checked and there was some in the toilette. I flushed it and washed my hands. I walked back into her room and grabbed some pajamas. I walked back in and she was cuddled into Sidney's chest and he was rubbing her back and arm.

"Here baby girl. Change into these. Then if you want we can watch cartoons in bed." I handed her the pajamas she stood up on the bed and changed then plopped down back into Sidney's chest.

"Daddy can we watch cartoon in here with you?" Natalie said. Sidney smiled and kissed her forehead. He loved the sound of being called 'dad'.

"Of course baby girl. Just tell me or momma if you feel like your gonna be sick again." He said. Natalie nodded an patte the spot beside her.

"Come lay down momma." She scootched over and I got in bed. Sidney wrapped her arm around her and me. I turned on the tv but I could feel everyone drift off including me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you**

**chapter: seven**

"You have a fever now." I told Nat and she laid in mine and Sids bed. She looked miserable. She had a cold now and a fever. The flu went away. Sid frowned and pushed her hair out of her face. It made my heart melt at the sigh of them together. He took on the role of being her dad from day one. He love her and I'm glad because I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be here, living with him if he couldn't love and take care of Natalie.

The medicine she was taking made her sleepy and she took it about an hour ago so she is falling asleep.

"Go to sleep baby. Get all the rest you need." Sidney kissed her forehead and slid off the bed. I kissed her forehead and whispered get better baby girl. She nodded then snuggled into the covers.

Sidney grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room. When we got outside I tugged on his hand wanting him to stop walking.

"You are so good with her it makes my heart melt at the sight of you two. You are a great dad and I couldn't have asked for someone better to help me with her." I wrapped my arms around his neck I kissed his cheek. He put his hands on my waist and held me close.

"I love you mags. I love Nat. I don't even want to think about what my life would be life if I hadn't met you two in the grocery store that day. The second I laid eyes on you I knew you were a keeper. Just your presence and they way you were with Nat. God I am so in love with you I didn't ever think I could even be this in love." He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me close. Just before our lips touched I whispered, "The way you are with Nat and how good of a dad I are you can be is such a turn on." I smiled and leaned in.

He pushed me backwards toward the guest bedroom. He reached behind me opening the door. I pulled away in need of breath.

"It's been awhile since we have had sex." I say and walk over to the bed. He locks the door and takes his short off. I smile at his toned abs. Even with his concussion he managed to stay in shape.

"Your so sexy." I said as he stood over me on the bed. I smirked and pulled him down. He hovered over top of me. He looked into my eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

When I woke up me and Sid were tangled in sheets. Naked. I smiled and traced patterns on his bare back. After a couple minute he stirred.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him and got up out of bed.

"Nats gonna be waking up if not she already had." I grab my clothes and get dressed.

"Stay in bed and I will take care of her." I kissed him and went to check on Nat. She was still asleep and I figured so should wake her up.

"Nat. Sweetie it's time go get up." I have her a little shake. She opened her eyes am looked at me.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" I asked. I crawled in beside her and felt her head. She didnt feel as warm.

"I feel a little better. Still a little stuffy." She sat up and crawled in my lap.

"Where's daddy?" She aske quietly.

"Getting a shower. Lets go downstairs and get you something to eat." I set her on the bed, got up, picked her up then left the room. When I walked downstairs sidney was sitting at the table with his mom.

"Oh my. It's so nice to finally meet you." Mrs. Crosby said. She stood up and came to hug me and Nat.

"Sidney told me this little one was sick and I know just the thing to make her feel better. I also took this as an opportunity to finally meet the two girls who made sidney realize hockey is just a game."

"It's so nice to meet you too mrs. Crosby." She looked at me an shook her head.

"It's Trina. Mrs. Crosby makes me sound old. And I'm not. So can I see this little one." Trina motions toward Natalie and sticks her arms out. Natalie automatically goes into her arms. Sid comes over and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

Trina and Natalie were having their own conversation at the table while me and sidney made dinner.

"Why is your mom here? If I would have known I would have made her dinner for when she got here." I said

"I didn't even know she was coming. She was just at the door when I came downstairs. I seriously had no clue. I talke to her two days ago and told her Nat was sick and I guess she wanted to finally meet you."

"I look terrible. I have sex hair and so do you. And I'm pretty sure your mom knows because that's the first thing she looked at then at your hair. Great. Your mom probably thinks I'm a whore." I covered my face with my hands. Sidney reached up and grabbed them holding them in his.

"My mom already loves you and she for sure loves Nat. She doesn't think your a whore she probably just doesn't like the idea of her son having sex. But guess what? I am. She doesn't care. She knows I love you. And I do. So much."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Sidney's torso. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

* * *

We had a late dinner so after sidney showed Trina to her room. Then we have her a bath together.

"Since that's your mommy, and your my daddy now. What for that make Trina?" Natalie asked as Sid rinsed her hair. Once he was done her helped her stand up, grabbed a towel and wrapped her up and lifter her out of the tub. He wrapped it again around her shoulders and cradled her.

"Well if it's okay with my mom you can call her grandma. Ill ask her tomorrow an let you know." Sidney said. He dried her off and stood her in front of me. I dressed her in a pair of penguin pajamas sidney bought her for her birthday. I dried her hair a little bit and pulled it back into a ponytail.

"Momma. Can I sleep with you and daddy again? Just till I feel better?" She looks up at me with pull dog eyes. I can't deny those. I know Sid likes his bed space but he can't deny them either.

"Yes. Go say goodnight to Trina." I patted her butt and she walked out of the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you**

**chapter: eight**

"Thank you for coming Trina it means alot. Natalie loves you and I'm glad she has someone to call grandma. I can't wait for us to meet Troy and Taylor. Nat is excited to." Me and Sidney were dropping off Trina while Nat was at Pascal's house.

"Well they kept asking about you guys when they called. I took a picture and sent it to them. They already love you guys. Especially being here for sidney during his concussion." Trina pulled me into a guy. Then moved onto sidney.

"I will miss ya mom. Call more. I'm not exactly busy." He pulled her into a hug and she kissed his cheek. We heard the last call for he flight. She hugged us one more time and walked to security check.

Me and sidney walked to the car hand in hand. when we got to the car he opened the door for me and helped me in. I kissed him and then he shut my door. He climbed in and started the car.

"I love your mom." I said. I looked at him and smiled.

"She loves you and Nat too. And Taylor texted me saying she way excited. Ya know when I first met you I had a good feeling about you. I'm glad we are still together and you and Natalie are both in my life. I love you Maggie." He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips to kiss it. I smiled and did the same to him.

"I love you too Sidney." He smiled and put his hand on my thigh and rubbed circles with his thumb.

"So I was thinking that when we pick Nat up we could take her to the new aquarium that just opened up. I'm sure she would love to go." Sidney looked at me. I smiled and nodded my dad yes.

We pulled up to Pascal's house. Sidney got out and went to the door while I waited. About 10 minutes later he came back with Natalie. He buckled her in and then got in himself.

"Hi momma." Natalie said from her carsea in the back.

"Hi baby. How was your day with duper?" I glance back and ask.

"Pretty good. I had fun."

"That's good. Well guess what? You, daddy and I are going to the aquarium". She looked at Sid and smiled. She nodded then looked out the window.

We pulled up to the aquarium. The parking lot was empty except a couple cars.

"It's pretty empty Sid. Are you sure it's open?" I look at him. He smirks and nodds his head then hops out to get Natalie. We meet at the front of the range rover and he continues to carry Nat. We get to the booth and sidney pays. We walk in and the first exhibit is turtles, then to the right is sea otters. To the left is alligators.

"Mommy the otters are my favorite. What's your favorite?" Natalie questioned.

"I like the big tank full of different fish." She nodded and smiled. Sidney smirked. I know something is up but I will just play along.

We walked through the aquarium and looked at everything. Natalie loved it all. Me and Sid loved seeing her love it all. We got to the big tank with all the different fish in it.

"I heard there is a scuba diving show goin on today." Sidney says and walks closer to the glass. He sets Natalie down and he kneels on the little ledge in front of the tank.

"Thank you for bringing us." I wrap my arm around his. And he is about to kiss me when Natalie screams that the scuba divers are here. Sidney smiles. The divers swim for awhile until all four come up to the glass. The first one pulls out a piece of paper and holds it up. It says "will" The second one says "you" The third one says "Marry" and I already am shocked the fourth one says "me" I turn to sidney. He reaches in his pants and pulls out a velvet box. He gets down on one knee.

"Maggie. I love you so much. I don't want to and can't picture my life without you and Natalie. So if you will do the honors of saying yes you would make me the happiest man alive." He grabs my hand. I look at Natalie. She smiles and nods. I look back to sidney.

"Oh sidney." I sob a bit.

"Please say yes. I want to be a family." He pleadingly looks up at me.

I smile and take a deep breath.

"Of course I will marry you." He lets his deep breath go and slips the ring on my finger. He stands up. Grab Nat and pulls me into a kiss. Natalie is clapping and smiling. He pulls me into a kiss. I smile against his lips and Natalie yells, "Ew. Gross." She puts her little hands on our face and tries to separate us. We do an laugh. I wrap my arms around Sidney's waist and hug him. He wraps his arm around me and Natalie does around my neck pulling me closer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you **

**chapter: nine**

Me and Sidney are engaged. I'm sitting with the WAG's talking about a fundraiser but I'm not paying attention. I'm looking at my ring. I smile and adjust the ring.

"Daydreaming about Sidney?" Carol-Lynn teased. I smiled and shook my head.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am." I smile and look up. All the WAGs are smiling.

"Never thought Id see the day when Sid the Kid would be getting married." Erin, Brooks orpiks wife said.

"Did you guy like me when you first met me?" I questioned.

"Honestly?" Heather. Jordan's wife said. I nodded.

"We thought you were with Sid just for his money since you had Nat dumped on you unexpectedly. But then when Sid got his concussion and you stayed with him through his ass hole stage and went to all his doctor appointments we knew you were here for good. And I think he realized that too. Your so good for Sid and I don't think any of us have seen him this happy since he met you. He loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you." Heather smiled and I got up and hugged her. After that we shared stories about high school dates and prom and old boyfriends.

* * *

When I got home sidney was watching sports center while Nat slept on his lap. I set my bag down and sit beside them.

"How was your night?" He asks quietly.

"Great. How was your night?" I smile and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Great. Me and Nat went for a jog. I fed her some chicken nuggets then I took her for ice cream and now she's passed out." He looked at her sleeping on him.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too. I wouldn't have aske you to marry me if I didn't." He joked and I nudged his shoulder.

"No really. You have put up with my ass hole family member. Stood by me even though the day I met you I had a kid to suddenly take care of. I just can't thank you enough for helping us. It means so much. I don't know where me and Nat would be if it weren't for you." I kissed his again then rested my head back on his shoulder.

"Want me to take her to bed?" I ask.

"No. I got it." I lift my head and he stands up and carries her upstairs. I left my feet up and stretch out on the couch.

A couple minutes later sidney comes back down. He stands at the couch and looks at me.

"Wanna go to bed?" He asks and I shake my head no.

"Cuddle with me. We haven't except when we go to bed and that isn't very much." He smiles and I scoot over and lay on my side. He lays on his Side facing me and he rests he one hand on my waist an the other one under me. I lean up and kiss him.

"Ya know. Natalie is really knocked out. And she probably won't wake up till morning." Sidney looks at me and smirks. He sits up and so do I. He's about to stand up but I stop him and make him sit down. I stand up and walk to the stereo system. I put on hip hop quietly. I look at sidney and he smirks. I walk over to him and start dancing sexily. His hand reaches up to grab mine but slaps it away.

"No touching till I say." He looks at me, groans and lays his head back. I smile and get on my knees. I run my hands from his feet all the way up his leg. When I get to the minor bulge in his pants and run my hand over it he flinches.

"Someone is excited." He groans and I laugh. I stand up and straddle his lap.

"What are you doing now?" He asks resting his hands on my ass. I reach behind me and lay them on the couch.

"Giving my sexy fiancé a lap dance." I smirk and start grinding my hips on his lap. I feel his bulge get bigger and I start kissing his neck. I reach down and stick my hands under her shirt. I love the feeling of his rock hard abs. I lift his shirt up and he lifts his arm and I remove it.

"You have the nicest body ever." I whisper in his ear before I take his earlobe in my mouth. He groans and I see him grip his jeans. I smile and suck on his week spot where his jaw meets his neck.

"Your going to leave a mark." He whispers.

"Like I care. Your my fiancé." I say and continue go suck and lightly bite.

"The guys are going to hound me about it." He says and I shrug my shoulders. I kiss down his neck and both sides then down to his shoulder and down his chest. I reach the button on his pants and can feel the bulge pressing my chest. I unzipped his pants. An pulled those and his boxers off. I pulled my jeans and panties off. I straddled his lap and slowly lowered myself on his dick. I moaned and gripped his shoulders.

"You can touch me now." I moaned again. He smiled and instantly started rubbing my clit. I moaned and reached around an gripped his back With my nails. Sidney grabbed my hips and made me ride him faster. I slowly drug my nails down his back.

"Fuck. Mags that hurts." He grips my ass and thrusts harder.

"It turns you on more." I take his earlobe in my mouth and suck on it he moans and I feel him run my wet folds again. I moan and my breathing picks up as I feel myself reaching my climax. I grab my hips and sidney thrusts into me.

"I'm gonna come. Fuck Sid." He thrust harder and I reach my limit. Sidney thrust a few more times and I feel him spill his seed into me. We slow down and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"That's the quickest someone has ever made me come." He whispered and I laughed. I crawled off of him and grabbed the hoodie from on the back of the couch. I slip it on and my panties while he only puts his boxers on. I grab our clothes and head towards the stairs. I hear sidney shut the radio of and turn the lights out. I wait at the bottom of the stairs and I feel him grab my ass and walk in front of me.

"I have a nice view." I say. He just laughs and shakes his head. I go into the bathroom . Throw the clothes in the hamper then I wash my face and brush my teeth. I hear sidney come in and I look back. He smiles and grabs his toothbrush. I wipe my mouth and go into the bedroom and lay under the covers. A couple minutes later he comes out and sits on the bed.

"So I have been thinking." He says as he leans against the headboard. I sit up and face him.

"That's not a good thing." I tease and poke his chest. He laughs and get serious and grabs my hands.

"Do you want to have kids?" He asks. I look at him worried.

"Well someday. But we aren't married." I saw he shakes his head.

"I don't mean know. I mean after. I know your on birth control but I want to start a family with you right away. I want you to have my babbies mags." He rests his hand on my cheek.

"Well we are getting married in four months. You have to be off of it for at least two. So in two months Ill stop taking it then on out honeymoon we will see what happens." I lean forward and kiss him. I can't wait to marry my Sidney.


End file.
